My History, My Dreams, My Life
by Dark-White-Flower4
Summary: She smiled as she sat with the book in her hands. 'I never knew he would remember all of this.' she thought. GaaraXOC Gaara is OOC.


**This is my first story on Fan Fiction, so I'll need reviews to help me get better at story writing (they're appreciated, too). And, this story takes place couple years after Gaara was attacked by the Akastki. Please note that Gaara's a little Out Of Character, and he's a red head. I'm acting on that fact. (This chapter is from a Birds' view, but he can magically read their minds, just a note.)And for no reason what so ever: disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto.  
**

"But –"

"No buts. Now go!"

He just stood there, not moving an inch.

"Gaara, do I have to get Yoru down here to help you?"

"No." He pouted.

She waited a moment, to see if he was going to move. He didn't.

"Gaara, up stairs, _now_!" She said, demanding. He just shook his head 'No'.

"Oh? And why not?"

Silence.

She sighed, a heavy sigh. Then he spoke.

"Because I don't want to."

"Then want to." She replied.

"No thank you, Temari." Gaara said simply.

Temari got very ticked at this. But, instead of punching the living day lights out of her little brother, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Calming herself down before she spoke.

"Gaara. I really wish you would re-think my offer to let Yoru help you up the stairs, then make me have to punch you before you can even start climbing them on your own free will."

He was silent for a moment, thinking about what she had said. Then replied; "Then don't talk to me."

_**A/N**_**_: When Gaara says "Then don't talk to me." He means that if Temari doesn't talk to him, then she won't get so mad when he replies to her, and she won't have to punch him._**

All she did was sigh, and thought: _**'Why is this guy such a hassle?'**_

Then she looked at Gaara straight in his eyes, sort of looming over him… Creepy. He stared back.

"I'll strike a deal with you, then. If I give you a _rice-crispy-treat_ will you go up stairs and eat it, so that we can deal with this guy? And I only mean _one_."

Silence. She could see the gears working behind his eyes. Turning, turning, thinking about it. Unsure if he should take the deal.

'_**Well, that is why I'm even down here'**__, _he thought,_**'For a**__** rice-crispy-treat. And she just handed it to me on a silver platter. Hmm… Maybe. But, it depends.'**_

"It depends. Do I get to choose it?" he questioned.

Temari smiled. That was technically a 'Yes'. She had him now. She stepped back a little. It was like playing chess, he had gotten the first move, but she the second. Score. Her little deal just made her very close to 'Check-Mate', but, first, there's always 'Check'. All she had to do was give him the answer he wanted. Instead of falling into_ his _trap, _he _had fallen into _her's._ She answered.

"Yes."

He stood there for a moment as looked into her knew. He knew had fallen into her trap, she had won. What was the point? He looked away quickly, and made an excuse to do so by looking over at the rice-crispy-treats that were stacked on a plate, on top of the side table a couple feet away. Gaara walked over.

Temari still had a smile on her face. He ignored that little fact. Check. Only one more to check-mate. He didn't care. He got what he wanted on a silver platter. Easy. Simple. And Quick. She won, but at a price, and he won, getting that price as a prize**.**

She wins, he wins, keep it at a basic level and everyone's happy**.**

He stood at the table with the treats, not moving for a moment, mouth watering**.**

Ha! Temari had won, true, but he got the prize**. **Could this day get any better? Possibly.

He choose the top one. The one that he thought had the _most chocolate on top._ He'll be back down here in no time, for the entire thing. Chocolate, ontop of marshmallow glued rice-crisppies. One word. De-li-cious!

He smiled in triumph. Then Temari spoke. Shattering it.

"Only _one__."_ She pointed out. Gaara mumbled a curse.

'_**Fooie,'**_ he thought, _**'I think I'll just sneak two, so that I don't come back down for more…'**_ He started reaching with his right arm for another treat, knowing that Temari couldn't see his hand. But, she talked again, just about the worst thing in the world that she could do. Darn.

"You'll spoil your dinner, Bone-head."

Gaara smiled. Ha! Dinner. What on earth is so important about dinner? He was at least 20, for Pete's Sack! Why should he be worried about spoiling his dinner?! _He's _usually the one who makes the dinner in this house.

Temari walked over, next to him, grabbed his right hand with her left hand, and whispered quiet enough that you'd think she was in a library;

"Because, if you take more than one before dinner, you won't have any at all afterward. But, heck, you'll probably be so darn hyper that you won't even _have_ dinner. Hn." - her eyes gleamed with something he couldn't quite describe, and that man was going to be here in less than 30 minutes. Man, he hated this. - "If that happens, I can get seconds. And, don't worry I'll hide the sugar away from you, and all the sweets, so that you can wake up tomorrow morning. Rest assured."

Gaara's smile was long gone before she was even finished talking. Temari had planned on just spooking him, and she had done one heck of a job doing it. His sister can scare he crap out of him sometimes, and this, this was just a simple example. Oh. Crud. Right at that moment he felt like putting the treat down. He didn't feel the want for it, anymore. Ugh. Now that you mention it, he felt _sick._ Just plain sick. All he wanted at the moment was Yoru, he's girlfriend, right _now. _And, he wanted to be away from Temari, _Q__uickly._

So, instead of replying back to Temari, he turned around toward the grand stairs, that went up to the second level of the house, to all the bedrooms, and started walking toward them. Not saying a word, rice-crispy-treat still in hand. Temari just stared after him, not saying a word either, smiling in amusement, eyes gleaming with triumph, time ticking.

The last thing heard was the closing of a bedroom door, and the opening of the one in the living room, the front door. Time. Gone. He had let him-self in. Death, spiraled around Temari, and she went out.

**So, I'll be up dating soon. And, I knew that there are a lot of short strings in the next chapter (meaning there's stuff that you don't even know anything about yet) that I will be explaining in later chapters. Thanks for reading and please R&R!  
**


End file.
